


Sun Shines Down on Us

by LittleMissWolfie



Series: Individuation [3]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Gen, Kurosu Jun & Suou Tatsuya Are the Parents of Persona 5 Protagonist, M/M, Meeting the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWolfie/pseuds/LittleMissWolfie
Summary: Akira meets his new family.
Relationships: Amano Maya/Suou Katsuya, Hanakouji Miyabi/Mishina Eikichi, Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya
Series: Individuation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141259
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Sun Shines Down on Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry this took like a million extra years than it should have. But at least it's here!
> 
> Also, as a healthcare worker, I got my first round of the COVID-19 vaccination today, so there's that.

Two days after Akira moves in with Dad and Papa, they sit him down on the couch after breakfast. He’s immediately nervous, and that mean part of his brain that’s him but not him at the same time says  _ They’re already of tired of you, they’re sending you back to Amamiya-san, your birth parents didn’t even want you, why would they love you? _ so he asks, “Did I do something bad?”

Papa blinks, like he’s surprised. “No, honey, of course not.”

Dad puts a hand on Akira’s knee, gentle, and he says, “Now that you’re living with us, we thought you’d like to meet some of our friends and family.”

Akira blinks, sure he hearts Dad wrong. “You… you want to introduce me to people?”

“Only if you’re okay with it,” says Dad. “We don’t want to overwhelm you. But now that you’re part of our family, you have some aunts, uncles, and cousins, and your papa and I thought you might want to meet them.”

They want him to meet their family. That means they’re planning on keeping him around, at least for a little while. Akira swallows, his throat thick like he’s been crying, and he says,    
“I—okay.”

And Dad and Papa smile at him, and Akira can hardly believe how happy he is.

* * *

Papa takes Akira shopping after their talk. He says it’s so Akira can pick out some clothes and toys and things for his new room. The idea of having a  _ whole room _ to himself is still weird, so he doesn’t pick out  _ much, _ but Papa smiles every time he puts something in their cart.

When they get home, there are two more cars outside the house. Akira feels his heart leap into his throat. Papa puts the car in park and twists around to look at him. “Are you ready to meet everyone, sweetie?”

_ No. _ “Yes.”

* * *

“You are the tallest person I’ve ever seen,” is the first thing out of Akira’s mouth when he and Papa get inside. Then he flushes and covers his mouth.

The tallest man ever throws his head back and laughs. “Oh, I  _ like _ this kid!” He squats so he’s closer to Akira’s level and sticks his hand out for Akira to shake. “I’m your Uncle Eikichi, kid. It’s good to meet you.”

Akira slowly stretches out to shake Uncle Eikichi’s hand. “I’m Akira.”

“Hey, stop hogging him!” a woman shouts, and Uncle Eikichi is shoved to he falls to the side. In his place is a pretty blonde woman with eyes just a shade or two lighter than his brother’s. “Hey there, Akira-kun! I’m your Aunt Lisa.  _ Gosh, _ you’re cute!”

“Thank you?”

Above him, Papa clears his throat. “Eikichi, Lisa, lovely to see you. Can we continue this in the living room?”

* * *

After Akira’s new things are put in his new room, he is settled on the couch between Dad and Aunt Lisa. Uncle Eikichi is sitting criss-cross-applesauce on the living room floor with a girl a few years younger than Akira—his cousin, Noriko—in his lap. In a nearby armchair is Uncle Eikichi’s wife, Aunt Miyabi, cradling his baby cousin, Ryo. The adults—sans Papa, who’s doing something in the kitchen—are talking amongst themselves and Noriko is _staring_ at Akira like he’s some sort of alien. It’s not like Akira doesn’t _know_ he looks funny. He and Shiho and Ren have always looked different from other kids. Their skin is pinker and their eyes are rounder. He doesn’t know _why._ He wishes he looked normal.

Dad must notice he feels uncomfortable because he puts an arm around Akira and squeezes his shoulder. “Are you doing okay?” he whispers in Akira’s ear. “We can do this another day if it’s too much right now.”

Akira kind of wants to agree, to put this off, but he’s also pretty sure this is important to Dad and Papa, and he  _ really _ doesn’t want to disappoint them. He saw a lot of kids get adopted by a new family and get returned a few weeks or a month later, and he  _ likes _ living with Dad a Papa, a lot better than he liked living at the Amamiya House. So he shakes his head. “I’m okay.”

“Hey, hey, Akira-kun,” says Aunt Lisa, drawing his attention to her. She has the same grin on her face Ren always gets when he thinks up a new prank. “Wanna hear something funny about your Uncle Eikichi?”

“Lisa, don’t you  _ dare—” _ Uncle Eikichi growls, and Noriko stops staring at Akira long enough to laugh at her dad.

Aunt Lisa ignores Uncle Eikichi. “When we were in high school,” she continues, “he was too afraid of his dad to keep his hair dyed all the time, so he would sneak out of the house early in the morning, dye his hair blue, and dye it back to black before he went home.”

A startled laugh bubbles out of Akira’s throat. It’s hard to imagine someone as big as Uncle Eikichi being scared of  _ anyone. _ Luckily, the rest of the room is laughing, too, so he’s not the odd one out.

The only person  _ not _ laughing (and even baby Ryo is laughing, if only because he sees his mom and sister doing it, too) is Uncle Eikichi, who looks embarrassed. “At least  _ I’m _ not the one who had a huge crush on Tatsuya!” he retorts.

Now it’s Aunt Lisa’s turn to blush. From the kitchen, Papa calls, “I sure hope not. You’d pose more of a threat,” and the room erupts into giggles again.

“Yeah,” says Aunt Lisa when she catches her breath, “the only girl Tatsuya would  _ ever _ fall in love with is Maya, and she’s taken now, so.”

“Man, who  _ wasn’t _ crushing on Maya when we were kids?” Uncle Eikichi asks. “She was older and pretty and didn’t c complain about hangin’ out with us.”

“Speaking of Maya-san, where are she and Katsuya-san?” Aunt Miyabi checks her watch. “Shouldn’t they have been here by now?”

Papa comes out of the kitchen, wiping his hands with a dish towel. “You know how they are,” he says, shrugging. “They’ll be here in time for dinner.”

“They better be,” Dad mutters. “Tatsuya said he’d bring cake.”

* * *

A little less than an hour later, the front door opens, and Akira hears three new sets of footsteps. The adults in the room stop talking, expectant, and within a few seconds, three new people enter the living room: a woman with shiny black hair, a man who looks a lot like Dad, and a girl who appears to be their daughter, just a year or so younger than Akira. The man is carrying a pastry box. “Sorry we’re late,” he says, sounding out of breath.

The woman shrugs and grins. “It’s because of who I am as a person,” she jokes, and Uncle Eikichi and Aunt Lisa chuckle. Then she catches sight of Akira and descends.  _ “Oh, _ you must be Akira-kun!” she says, delighted, and crouches in front of the couch so she can ruffle his hair. “You’re so  _ cute! _ Tacchi, why didn’t you tell me how cute he is?”

Akira doesn’t even have time to wonder who “Tacchi” is before his dad says, “I  _ did _ tell you that. Repeatedly. And you kept saying that it doesn’t matter  _ how _ cute he is, because Miki is the cutest.”

“And I stand by that statement. My Miki is the cutest child to ever exist. Right, Katsuya?”

The man holding the pastry box sighs a long-suffering sigh. The young girl beside him does the same. “Whatever you say, Maya,” he says with the air of a man tired of having the same argument over and over again. Then he turns to Papa and raises the box up. “I brought cake.”

* * *

Later, after all the guests have left, Dad and Papa tuck Akira into bed, pulling his new bedspread up to his chin.. “Did you have fun today?” Dad asks.

Akira shrugs. He doesn’t want to lie and say today felt  _ easy, _ like coming home with Dad and Papa did, but he feels like saying that would hurt their feelings. “They seem nice,” is what he says instead. Then he adds, “I don’t think Noriko likes me very much. She kept staring at me.”

“She’s just never seen someone who looks like you in person before,” Papa says, voice sure. “Just give her time.” 

Akira turns his head away from them. “It’s just—sometimes I wish I looked normal.”

“Hey.” Dad’s fingers grasp his chin to make him look at them again. They look serious. They look a little sad. “Some people don’t think men liking flowers is normal. Does that mean Papa should stop being a florist?”

“No!” says Akira immediately. Papa  _ loves _ flowers. Why should he have to give them up?

“That’s Papa’s normal,” Dad says, voice firm. “His normal isn’t everyone else’s normal. It’s the same with you. What’s normal for you may be extraordinary for others. Some people may not understand, but that’s  _ their _ problem, not yours. Understand?” 

“Yes, Dad,” Akira says, even though he doesn’t quite believe it.

“And it doesn’t matter if the whole world turns against you,” Papa adds, eyes bright, “because your dad and I will always love you,” and, somehow, Akira believes  _ that. _

And so, in his new room in his new house with all his new things and his new parents, Akira falls sleep,  _ feeling _ more than  _ knowing, _ that Dad and Papa will always be by his side.


End file.
